


Finding Home

by lha_1419



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Owen is TK's Uncle, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Carlos Reyes, Protective Firehouse 126 Crew, Scars, TK is not a firefighter, Verbal Abuse, carlos is a firefighter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha_1419/pseuds/lha_1419
Summary: TK Strand’s life has been filled with pain and rejection. His parents, extreme traditionalists, hate him for being a male omega and have kept him isolated for most of his life. When he finds out that he is going to be bonded to an alpha named Carlos in his Uncle Owen’s pack, he doesn’t know what to expect. Years of enduring verbal and physical abuse from his parents have left him withdrawn and wary of his new mate. Carlos is determined to get the omega to trust him, but TK’s scars run deep and old habits are hard to break.Can Carlos and the 126 help TK overcome his past and embrace his future?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 47
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on A/B/O dynamics within the 911: Lonestar universe. In this fic, Owen is TK's uncle, not his dad. And as TK is not a firefighter, I decided to make Carlos a firefighter to take his place in the 126.  
> Also, Owen and Zoe are mates in this universe.

TK Strand knew that he should feel lucky. He was being given to a well-respected Alpha, one that his parents had no real part in choosing. He should feel lucky that his Uncle Owen’s wishes outweighed his parents. The alpha his parents wanted him to be bonded to was known to be cruel and traditional in his views on omegas. It wouldn't have been much different than living with his parents. So, yes, TK was thankful that his Uncle’s choice was the one he was being given to. But he had only seen his uncle a handful of times in the last several years and while thought of the alpha as a warm and friendly man, he didn’t know him well enough to know if the alpha he had chosen would treat TK as more than a just servant or possession. That’s what he had been raised to expect from alphas. And as isolated as his parents had kept him for the majority of his twenty years of life, he didn’t have many experiences to tell him otherwise. He viewed his uncle's kindness as an exception not the standard. He had taken the brunt of his father’s alpha temper many times throughout his life and both of his parents had drilled into him how worthless he was. A male omega. A defiant omega. They had tried grooming him to be the perfect submissive omega but no matter what he did, he was never able to meet their standards. When his parents had told him that they'd agreed to have him bond with an Alpha in his uncle’s pack, his mother had laughed cruelly and sneered at him.

“Hopefully we can get the ceremony over with before they realize what a short straw they drew with you. You better make sure that your mate marks you right away or he may try to give you back.”

His father’s eyes flashed angrily at her words and he grabbed TK forcefully by the arm, “I swear to god, if you mess this up in any way, I will make you wish you’d never been born.”

“I already wish that,” the words were out of TK’s mouth before he could stop them.

He braced himself as the hand he knew was coming connected with his face. He didn’t utter another word as the beating continued until his father was satisfied that he wouldn’t backtalk him again. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Four days later, on the day of his bonding ceremony, his body was still recovering from his father’s fists. Thankfully, most of his bruises were easily covered by his clothing. His face was still slightly swollen near his cheekbone but the bruising wasn’t terrible so he was able to cover it with a little concealer. He tried to ignore how much his hands shook as he applied it. Soon after, his mother was dragging him to the bonding ceremony. The ceremony was a small affair and passed in a blur. Other than a quick glance at his new mate, TK kept his eyes down. Just that quick peek was enough to see how handsome and muscular the alpha was. TK found him both attractive and intimidating. He once again mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that his mate would not be as awful as his parents had said he would be. His uncle had called him the night before to check in and in the short phone call, he had finally learned a bit about his intended mate. Carlos Reyes. Apparently, he was twenty-seven and a firefighter. His uncle had reassured him that Carlos was a good man, almost as if he knew that TK was worried about it. He prayed his uncle was right.

After the ceremony, TK was only able to talk to his uncle briefly before he and Carlos were whisked off to their suite for the evening. TK took a deep breath and reminded himself that, at the very least, now he was out from under his parents’ thumb. He prayed that being under Carlos’ wouldn’t prove to be worse.

Once they were alone, Carlos cleared his throat, “So, uh, Tyler, I know- I mean, I wanted to check in with you and see how you were feeling. I know with more traditional packs that there’s an expectation to consummate the bond immediately, but I also understand that we just met and you may not feel comfortable enough to do...uh, that with me yet.”

Startled, TK eyes shot up to meet Carlos’. Was this alpha really telling him that he wouldn’t force TK to sleep with him? The alpha was regarding him with a soft expression and TK found himself believing what he was saying. As much as TK wanted to accept his offer, he couldn’t get his parents faces when he and Carlos had left to come to the bonding suite out of his head. There would be hell to pay if TK didn’t have a mating mark tomorrow. 

“We have to. It's tradition.”

Carlos shook his head, “Tyler, I don’t care. No one will know but us.”

“My parents will check. Besides, I made a commitment to you. I’m okay with this.”

Carlos watched him for a moment, searching his face for something, before he nodded and stepped closer to TK.

“Can I kiss you?”

TK swallowed hard and nodded, thankful for this unusually patient alpha. He hoped his patience would last through the whole mating process.  
Carlos stepped closer again so he was in TK’s space and lowered his head slightly to bring his lips to meet TK’s. TK closed his eyes and reveled in the softness of the kiss. Carlos’ lips began to move against his and his hands came up to cradle TK’s face. The omega let himself fall into the kiss, amazed at how much he liked it. Eventually Carlos pulled back and looked at TK, his hands still cupping the younger man’s face. His thumbs were caressing his cheekbones as he looked at TK like he was something precious. The alpha’s scent was warm and happy. 

“Maybe we should get more comfortable?” Carlos asked, pulling back and shrugging out of his jacket. He tossed it towards the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Um, sure,” TK took off his jacket and quickly moved to hang his and Carlos’ jacket over the back of the chair.

He felt the alpha come up behind him and froze, unsure if he had made a mistake by moving his jacket. Then he felt big hands on his hips and soft lips on his neck. Instinctively, he leaned back against the muscular body behind him and his head lolled to the side, giving Carlos more access. He heard the older man chuckle as a hand moved up to his chest. Carlos placed one more kiss on his neck before speaking softly in his ear.

“Do you feel comfortable going into the bedroom?” 

TK took a deep breath, “Uh, y-yeah. Let’s do that.”

Carlos took TK’s hand and led him into the bedroom. TK noticed a duffel bag that he assumed was Carlos' sitting near the door. He hoped that the alpha wouldn't notice that TK didn't have a bag of his own. His parents had refused to let him take any of his meager possessions with him, stating that it was his new mate's job to supply those things now.

Carlos flipped the light on in the bedroom and TK froze.

“Can we-would it be okay…” TK paused, unsure how to ask for what he wanted.

Carlos stepped forward and cupped his jaw, “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Warmth spread through TK at the pet name, “Can we not have all of the lights on…please?”

He wasn’t sure how the alpha would react to the bruises and scars on his body, but he didn’t want to find out on their first night together. Deep down, he was afraid that if Carlos saw all the marks on his body, he would be more rough with him because he had proof that he could take a beating. Carlos’ brow furrowed for a moment as he looked at TK questioningly. TK shrugged bashfully, hoping that the alpha would just think that TK was young and nervous about being naked in front of someone.

Smiling gently at TK, Carlos turned off the light in the bedroom and closed the door most of the way. With the door cracked, there was a faint light coming from the lamp in the main area of the suite, but it was only enough to see general shapes without any details.TK relaxed marginally and allowed Carlos to begin removing his clothing. He expected things to move quickly once they were both naked, so he was surprised when the alpha kept kissing him, occasionally kissing and sucking on his neck before working his way buck up to TK's mouth. And while his hands roamed, they stayed above TK's waist. Eventually he found himself relaxing and his hands began to roam Carlos’ torso as well, his omega instincts relishing in the feel of his alpha’s touch. He realized with a start that he was slicking. He knew the moment Carlos picked up on the scent. The alpha pulled back, his pupils blown wide and his nostrils flared. His voice was rough when he spoke.

“Go lay on the bed”

“O-okay,” TK’s nerves were back now that he knew they were getting to main event. He moved to lay on the bed, trying to relax his stiff limbs. 

Carlos crawled on top of him, kissing him more intensely. TK was beginning to worry that this was about to get as violent and painful as his parents warned him it would when Carlos begin to kiss down his torso. He couldn’t be headed where TK thought he was, right?

Carlos pressed his nose to the crease of TK’s groin and groaned, “God, you smell so good.” 

He gently bit the skin there and TK released a guttural groan at the sensation. “Fuck yeah, baby. Let me hear you. Wanna make you feel good.”

With those words, Carlos took TK’s cock in his mouth and the younger man couldn’t help but cry out. He had never heard of alphas pleasuring omegas like this but Carlos seemed really into it. And if the skill with which he was sucking TK’s dick was any indication, he had some experience doing this. TK fell into the sensation of Carlos’ mouth on him and felt himself slicking even more. He might’ve been embarrassed at the sounds he was making if he wasn’t feeling so good. He felt a finger probing at his entrance, gathering some of his slickness before pressing slowly in. He pushed down on the finger, enjoying the feeling of being filled. Carlos groaned and began thrusting his finger into him with earnest. It wasn’t long before another finger joined the first and eventually three fingers were pumping into him. He had never been more turned on in his life and the slickness pouring out of him proved it. He groaned in disappointment when the fingers pulled out of him and Carlos’ mouth left his dick.

“You ready for me, baby?”

TK took a deep breath and whispered a soft, “Yes.”

“Are you sure? We can just keep doing this.”

TK felt a soft feeling unfurl in his chest at the alpha’s consideration for him.

“I’m sure.”

He was surprised when Carlos had him stay on his back and even more so when the alpha was careful and slow as he pressed into TK. Before he knew it, Carlos was fully inside of him and he had only felt momentary discomfort. And then Carlos was moving and TK was overwhelmed with how good it felt. This wasn’t at all like what his parents had told him to expect. He forced himself to stop thinking so much and let himself fall into the sensations of what was Carlos was doing. His hands moved to grip Carlos’ back and he felt his hips move to meet Carlos’ thrusts. The sounds Carlos was making in his ear spurred him on and before he knew it, his legs were wrapped around Carlos’ waist and the Alpha was thrusting faster into him. TK could think of nothing but how amazing he felt and how much he liked the moans coming from the man on top of him. Eventually, he was brought back to reality when he felt Carlos’ mouth move to his neck and he realized what was next. Carlos hesitated and his movements slowed.

“We, uh,” He grunted, “we can wait.”

“It’s okay. I’m ready,” TK gasped out, knowing he had to.

Carlos pressed a soft kiss to the place where the mate mark would go and started pumping into TK faster again. It wasn’t long before TK felt a coil in his stomach tightening and then Carlos bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and TK was flying. He was vaguely aware of Carlos crying out with his own release and collapsing on top of him. They laid there for a moment, catching their breath. When Carlos finally moved to pull out of him, TK was surprised to find he missed the feeling of him inside of him and his weight on top of him. The alpha moved to the bathroom and then came back with a damp cloth. The omega knew that at this point, he shouldn’t be surprised by the care the older man took in cleaning him up, but a part of him still was. He felt boneless and couldn't keep his eyes open by the time Carlos was done. Carlos tossed the washcloth to the floor and pressed a soft kiss to TK’s lips and then his mate mark, causing a pleasant shiver to run through TK’s body.

“Are you feeling okay?”

TK eyes stayed closed as he nodded and let out a quiet, “Mhmm.”

He heard the alpha chuckle and then he was being pulled into a strong chest and there were blankets being pulled over him and arms wrapped around him. TK couldn’t resist cuddling into Carlos as he drifted off. The last thing he remembered was feeling the other man’s heartbeat under his cheek and a kiss being pressed to his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

TK woke up feeling more relaxed and content then he ever expected the night after mating. He let himself feel hopeful that his life wouldn’t be as bad as he feared as he laid in Carlos’ arms. He looked up at his mate’s handsome face and smiled. Maybe he and Carlos could be happy together. He wanted to show the other man how grateful he was that he had been so good to him the previous night. He wanted to take care of Carlos the way he had taken care of him. He slowly and carefully extracted himself from the alpha’s arms. Quickly throwing on his boxer briefs and one of the white dress shirts that was laying on the floor, he made his way to the main area of the suite. He found the phone and called room service. He figured the least he could do for Carlos was feed him. It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door. Impressed by how quickly his food had arrived, TK eagerly opened the door. 

His smile fell from his face as he saw his father waiting on the other side. The man looked him up and down and sneered.

“I’m guessing by the looks of you that you followed through on at least one part of your duties last night.”

TK felt his happiness about the night before begin to fade. He hated his father for sullying what had happened between him and Carlos.

“Let’s see if you weaseled out of the only other thing required of you,” his father reached for the collar of his shirt to inspect the mating mark but TK jerked away from him. He didn’t want his father to ruin that for him to.

His father’s face darkened with anger, “You better not have fucked that up, Tyler. You clearly bent over and took it last night.”

“It-it’s n-none of your business what I do with my mate.”

His father moved faster than he could react, gripping his arm tightly and yanking his collar away from his neck, revealing the mark. “Well look at that! You can do as you’re told.”

TK glared at him, angry that his father had made something that had briefly felt special now feel so cheap, “Okay, you know I didn’t fuck it up. Can you leave before Carlos wakes up?” 

His father let go of his shirt and grabbed TK’s jaw with bruising strength, forcing TK to look at him. 

“If you think for one second that you mean anything to that alpha, you are sadly mistaken. You always have been and always will be a pathetic waste of space. The only thing you’re good for is cleaning up after him and taking his cock like the good little whore you are,” his father spit furiously at him. 

“Get your hands off of him!”

TK’s father let go of his face and they both turned their heads to see Carlos standing in the bedroom doorway, dressed only in his underwear. He face and scent showed his fury, almost choking TK. His father instinctively stepped away from TK before he caught himself. He pulled himself to his full height as he spoke to Carlos.

“I was just checking that the little bitch didn’t try to manipulate his way out of anything last night.”

Carlos stalked forward until he was standing between TK and his father, “What my mate and I did last night is none of your concern. And, thanks to the ceremony yesterday, what Tyler does or does not do is no longer your concern. So, I suggest you leave before I make you regret putting your hands on my mate."

The older man snarled at Carlos, “I had to make sure you wouldn’t be trying to give him back once you realized what a bum deal you’d gotten with him. But thankfully, he’s officially your problem now.”

With that, he turned and left the suite. Carlos moved quickly and slammed the door shut behind him before hitting his fist against it. TK winced, embarrassment and anxiety coursing through him. He hadn’t seen Carlos angry yet and he didn’t know what the alpha was capable of in this state. And he was horrified that Carlos had been subjected to his father. Now the alpha knew what his father thought of him. He only hoped that Carlos hadn’t heard too much of what his father had said before he interrupted. 

The alpha took a deep, shuddering breath before turning to look at TK. The omega dropped his eyes to the floor, waiting to see what Carlos would do. When he moved to stand in front of him, TK couldn’t help but flinch away from him.

“Tyler,” Carlos’ voice was soft, “honey, are you okay?”

TK gaze flew up to meet Carlos’ in shock, “W-what?”

“Are you okay?” Carlos repeated.

TK’s brows drew together in confusion, “You’re not mad at me?”

“At you? Of course not. Why would I be angry with you?”

TK looked him incredulously, “Is this a trick? I know you're angry.”

Carlos took TK’s hand in his own, “I am angry, Tyler, but not with you. What your father said, especially the way he spoke to you was horrifying. And I’m angry that on our first morning as mates, I failed to protect you. I’m so sorry.” 

TK shook his head, “No! I should be apologizing to you. I’m so embarrassed that you had to see that. I know I’m not the ideal mate, but I promise I’ll do everything I can to be a good omega for you.”

He knew he sounded desperate, but he couldn’t help it. He was terrified of Carlos changing his mind and rejecting the mating bond. He couldn’t go back to his father’s house. 

Carlos shushed him gently, “Tyler, you are a good omega. What your father said just shows me how shitty of an alpha he is. It doesn’t change my opinion of you, okay?”

TK flinched again when a knock came from the other side of the door. He was terrified that his father had come back but he was also grateful the interruption kept him from having to answer Carlos. The alpha kept surprising him and TK felt like his head was spinning. Carlos moved to answer the door and seemed startled to see a hotel worker with a small rolling table of food waiting on the other side. TK had almost forgotten about the breakfast he had ordered for them. Now it was just a reminder that his plan for a quiet, happy morning with his alpha had been ruined. All he had wanted was to thank his alpha and he had failed even that simple task.

“Good morning, sir," the man pushing the cart spoke, "I have the food you ordered.”

Carlos nodded and stepped back to let the man roll the table into the room. TK watched as the alpha looked down at himself before quickly going into the bedroom. After a moment, he returned with sweatpants on and his wallet in his hand. He shoved some cash into the hotel workers hand and ushered him out the door. As soon as the door was closed he turned to TK who still hadn't moved from his spot near the door.

“You ordered us food?”

TK ducked his head and nodded. Carlos moved to stand in front of TK and took his hands in his own. He brought them up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s knuckles.

“See baby, you are a good omega. Thank for you being so thoughtful.”

The praise warmed TK and he lifted his head to look at Carlos. 

“You’re welcome,” he whispered, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

Carlos led him to the table and they sat and enjoyed the food TK had ordered. They were almost finished when Carlos’ brow creased with concern and gently turned TK’s head to the side.

“Your jaw is bruising a bit. We need to get you some ice.” One of his hands moved up he cheekbone to the older bruise near his eye. His face was unreadable.

TK pulled away from Carlos’ hands, “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

Carlos frowned at him, “Tyler, you're hurt. Don’t tell me not to worry about you.”

TK felt panic fill him as lowered his head in a submissive gesture. No matter how nice Carlos had been, no alpha would take an omega telling them what to do well.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you what to do, Alpha.”

“No,” Carlos voice was soft, “No, I’m not upset with you. I just want to take care of you.”

TK nodded, but kept his head down and used his fork to push the remainder of his food around on his plate. Carlos reached out slowly and TK couldn’t help but tense as his hand grew closer to his head. He was surprised when fingers ran along his cheek and then through his hair. The alpha repeated the motion and TK felt himself start to relax, his omega instincts responding to the petting motion. Unconsciously, TK leaned forward and then felt Carlos gently pull him so his forehead was on the older man’s shoulder. He took a deep breath and released it slowly as he allowed himself to rest fully against the other man, taking comfort in the fingers carding through his hair and the security he felt being in his alpha’s arms. For a few moments, he was able to give into instincts and take comfort in his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a harder time writing from Carlos’ perspective, but I’m pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. More characters will start appearing in the next few chapters, but for now it’s just the boys.

Carlos could practically feel his new mate’s nerves rising as they drove to his townhouse. _Their townhouse, _he mentally corrected himself. He glanced over at the omega and saw that his face was tense, his eyes flickering as he took in the passing scenery of his new city. When his lowered his gaze, he saw that Tyler was pinching the crease of his elbow over and over. He turned his attention back to the road, forcing himself not to reach out and stop his mate from hurting himself. He recognized that it was a coping mechanism and Tyler wouldn’t see him stopping it as helpful. He wondered again just how much his beautiful little mate had gone through in his short life. He wasn’t naïve enough to think that the way Tyler’s father had spoken to him that morning was a one-time occurrence. Owen had told Carlos that he feared his nephew was being mistreated in some way. Unfortunately, it was much worse than that. Carlos was sure that the omega had been verbally and even physically abuse by his father for a long time. Carlos’ fingers clenched the steering wheel tighter as he thought about the bruises on Tyler’s face. Both the fresh ones on his jaw and the older one near his temple. He must have somehow covered it up for the bonding ceremony. Carlos was determined to never let his mate suffer like that again. He knew it would take time and a lot of patience to get Tyler to trust him, but he was more than happy to put in the work. And Carlos would do everything in his power to make sure that Tyler’s father never came near him again.__

____

He pulled the car into the driveway and put it in park before glancing over to the omega again. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. His job was to make sure that his omega was well taken care of and happy. He loved his home and he could only hope that his mate would eventually feel the same way. He wanted Tyler to feel safe there. With that thought at the forefront of his mind, he got out of the car. He pulled his bag out of the backseat and then walked around to the passenger side where Tyler was waiting. He hadn’t said anything about his mate’s lack of possessions, but he was still wondering why he had nothing but the clothes on his back. He held his hand out and held his breath as he waited to see what Tyler would do. The omega looked at him warily for a moment before giving him a small smile and placing his hand in Carlos’. 

____

The alpha couldn’t help but grin at the younger man as he tightened his grip and led him to the front door. He unlocked it as quickly as he could with one hand and pushed it open. 

____

“Welcome home,” he said softly, pulling his mate with him over the threshold. He watched him take it in for a moment before adding, “I hope you’ll like it here.”

____

He cringed internally at how insecure he sounded and knew that Tyler had heard it too when the omega’s eyes snapped to him. It was usually hard to read the younger man, but Carlos could swear he looked almost sympathetic as he studied him.

____

“I do like it,” Tyler whispered finally, “it feels like home.”

____

Carlos, knowing how much it probably took his omega to say that, let out a happy laugh and gently pulled the Tyler to him, wrapping his arms around him. It took a moment, but Tyler eventually lifted his arms and wrapped them around Carlos’ waist. The alpha ducked his head down so he could press a kiss to the mate mark through Tyler’s shirt and sighed contentedly. He knew they had a long way to go but Carlos let himself enjoy the peaceful moment.

____

____

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

____

Carlos tried to make the most of the uninterrupted time he had with his mate. A week off work seemed long enough in theory, but now that he had the omega in his home and the week was drawing to a close, he found the idea of leaving him to go back to work difficult. He did the best he could to help his mate feel settled in his new home. He showed him around and tried to make sure Tyler knew anything in the house was his to use. He helped the omega apply arnica gel to the bruises on his face and made sure he knew where the tube was kept so he could apply it himself whenever he needed to. Carlos also made sure to take the younger man shopping for clothes and other necessities and showed him how to use the alpha’s credit card information to go online shopping. When he had first brought up the obvious fact that Tyler hadn’t brought any belongings with him, the omega flushed red and refused to make eye contact with him. For the first part of their shopping trip, he had stayed silent and let Carlos pick things out for him and the alpha worried briefly that he had ruined any progress he had made with the younger man. But when he finally told Tyler that, as his alpha, he wanted and needed to provide these things for his mate, the omega began to pick out a few things and give hesitant answers when asked for his opinion. Carlos wasn’t sure Tyler would every feel comfortable enough to buy things for himself online, but he made sure that he knew it was an option. 

____

Over meals, Carlos tried to get to know his mate better. Tyler had looked almost shocked the first night when he realized that Carlos was going to be the one cooking. Carlos was surprised and proud when his mate had quietly insisted that he wanted to help in some way. So he showed Tyler where everything was so he could set the table and noted the look of relief on the omega's face. A few days later, they were settled into a routine. Carlos cooked for them and Tyler set the table and did his best to clean up after the alpha as he worked.

____

Carlos usually let Tyler eat in peace for a bit before starting a conversation. He knew that the omega had become familiar with their routine and was probably always waiting for him to start talking. Carlos had spent the last few meals sharing some things about himself to try and get his mate comfortable enough to reciprocate. At first, it was rare for Tyler to respond with more than a few words at a time, but he was slowly becoming a little more forthcoming. Carlos was hoping to get his mate to share a little more that evening. As soon as the omega's plate was mostly empty, he cleared his throat.

____

"So, Tyler, your uncle told me that you moved here from New York just before the bonding ceremony. Is that the only other place you've lived besides Austin?" 

____

Tyler nodded but didn't say anything. 

____

Carlos took a deep breath and tried again, "It's been awhile since you've seen your uncle right?"

____

"Uh, yeah. Before yesterday, I hadn't seen him in a few years."

____

"That must've been hard, not seeing him for so long. I know he cares a lot about you."

____

The omega's brow furrowed and he seemed almost unsure for a moment, "I mean, I miss him. But it's not like I saw him much even when he was still in New York. After 9/11 he had to focus on the firehouse and rebuilding it. I think he sort of forgot about me after awhile. And he didn't really get along with my parents so I think that kept him away too."

____

"Well, I know he's happy to have you in his life again," Carlos said carefully as he realized that his mate's version of things was a bit different than what Owen had told him. Sensing that the subject was causing the omega some discomfort, he changed the subject, "Tell me about your life in New York."

____

"My life?"

____

"Yeah. Did you have a job? What did you do for fun?" Carlos prompted with a smile. 

____

It was silent for a moment and Carlos was horrified when his mate's scent went bitter, hurt radiating off of him.

____

"Are you...are you making fun of me?" Tyler's voice was soft.

____

"What? No! Why would you think that?" 

____

"You asked me if I had a job." 

____

Carlos was even more confused than before, "I don't understand why that would mean that I'm making fun of you?"

____

Tyler's clenched his fists and looked like he was trying to stare a hole through his plate. 

"Please, tell me?" Carlos implored, desperate to fix his mistake. When Tyler spoke, his voice was so quiet that Carlos almost missed it. 

"You know omegas can't have jobs."

____

Carlos stared at him in disbelief, "What?" His mind raced, trying to catch up and understand what was happening. Suddenly, something clicked into place for him, "Did your parents tell you that?"

____

Tyler didn't lift his gaze from the table as he nodded, a miserable expression on his face.

____

Carlos slowly reached out and placed his hand over one of Tyler's fists, "Honey, that's used to be true a long time ago, but it's pretty common for omegas to have jobs nowadays. That's why I asked. I promise I wasn't making fun of you."

____

The omega searched Carlos' face as if he was waiting for the other man to tell him he was joking, "Really? I can have a job?"

____

Carlos heart hurt for his omega who had been denied so much in his life, but he did his best to push that aside as he gave the younger man a soft smile, "Absolutely. I want you to have a life outside of this house. I can help you look for something if you want?"

____

Tyler's eyes shimmered with unshed tears and he uncurled his fist so he could take hold of Carlos' hand, "Thank you," he whispered.

____

Carlos couldn't help but feel emotional as well as he held his omega's gaze, "Of course, _cariño. _Just let me know when you're ready and we'll find something for you, okay?"__

____

____

____

"Thank you," Tyler said again. 

____

____

____

Carlos leaned forward to kiss him and was pleased to note that the omega met him halfway. After a soft kiss, Carlos pulled back. 

____

____

____

"Why don't you go pick a movie for us to watch while I clean up?"

____

____

____

Tyler gave him a shy smile and nodded. Carlos wasn't surprised when the omega helped him carry the dishes from the table to the kitchen counter before heading towards the living room. As soon as Tyler was distracted by the TV with his back to him, Carlos gripped the counter tightly as he let himself feel the anger that he had been suppressing for most of their conversation. The more he got to know his mate, the more he realized just how awful Tyler's life had been. 

____

____

____

When Owen had first approached him with the idea of bonding with the older alpha's nephew, Carlos had been flattered but unsure. Arranged bondings weren't unheard of but they also weren't as common as they used to be. But the more Owen shared about his nephew, the more intrigued Carlos became. Owen showed him the few current pictures he had of Tyler, or TK as he called him, as well as some childhood photos. Carlos had to admit that the omega was very attractive and definitely his type. Owen had also shared that he was worried about how traditional his brother and sister-in-law were in their views of omegas. Especially male omegas. The final straw had been a phone call that Owen had received from Tyler himself. According to Owen, he hadn't been allowed to have much contact with his nephew so he had been shocked to hear the omega's voice when he answered the phone. The call was short, and all Tyler had told him was that his parents had found a mate for him. A mate _"just like them" _were his exact words. Owen hadn't gotten much more out of Tyler before there was shouting in the background and the line went dead. But Owen had said that Tyler sounded scared. And he was worried about what Tyler meant by 'just like them'. He had been one step short of begging when he asked Carlos again to enter a bonding agreement with Tyler. And Carlos finally said yes. Their bonding ceremony had been a month later.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

And while he hadn't known exactly what he was getting himself into, he wouldn't go back. His relationship with is mate might not be what he had expected, but he cared deeply for the omega already. After less than a week together, Carlos had learned that Tyler was sweet, brave, and considerate, despite his upbringing. And it was becoming more and more clear that his mate had been suffering so long, he wasn't even fully aware that he was suffering. No one should be so grateful that their mate told them they could have a job. He glanced over at Tyler again. His mate was sitting on the couch, using the remote to find something for them to watch, his brow furrowed in concentration. Carlos couldn't help but smile at how precious his mate looked in that moment and it helped calm him. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Realizing that Tyler would be ready and waiting on him soon, he quickly loaded the dishes in the dishwasher. There wasn't much else to do thanks to Tyler taking care of it before they ate. He smiled again at how sweet his mate was. He knew that part of it was Tyler trying to do what he felt was expected of him, but it also seemed like he liked helping Carlos in the kitchen. He hoped that with time, the omega would be doing things simply because he wanted to and not out of any obligation. With that thought, he turned the light off in the kitchen and moved to sit with his mate on the couch. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Did you pick something?"

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Tyler shyly pointed to the comedy he had pulled up on the screen, "Is this okay?"

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Carlos grinned at him, "Of course! Go ahead and start it."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Tyler pressed play on the remote and then shocked Carlos by cuddling up to him and pulling a blanket over their legs.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Is this okay?" Tyler asked in a whisper this time, looking up at him.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Carlos wrapped his arms securely around the omega, "Of course, baby."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

When they went to bed that night, Carlos was suprised again when Tyler initiated a kiss with him once they were in bed. The younger man seemed more than willing to take things further for the first time since the night of the bonding ceremony and Carlos was happy to go along with it. The alpha made slow, sweet love to his mate, feeling more connected to Tyler than ever. Carlos fell asleep curled around his mate, sated and happy. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Carlos was pleased when he woke to find Tyler sprawled across his chest, still asleep. This was the first morning he hadn't woken up to find his mate already out of bed and dressed. He brought a hand up to run across the mating mark that was usually hidden from his view by clothing. He let out a deep sigh, the skin to skin contact with his mate making him feel relaxed and content. He moved to run his hands down Tyler's back and was stopped short by an odd texture. Unsure of what he was feeling, he let his hand continue downward and was met with more uneven textures. Slowly he raised his head to get a better look at what he feeling and was horrified by what he saw. Covering his omega's back was a multitude of scars, too many to count, as well as a number of fading bruises. The pattern of some of the scars looked as though Tyler had been whipped with something. He gently touched one of them and felt nauseous as he realized that that was very likely what had happened. Suddenly, Tyler's body jerked away from him and across the bed. Startled, Carlos sat up and turned to see his mate curled up in the far corner of the bed, his arms curled defensively around himself. The omega's face was filled with shame and fear. Looking at him, Carlos realized that while he had thought he understood how bad Tyler's life had been before, it was so much worse than he had imagined. He knew he had been staring too long without saying anything when he saw his mate's face crumple further. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Tyler," He started, but it was too late. The omega scrambled off of the bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him before Carlos could stop him. He heard the lock click into place. Carlos quickly moved to stand at the door, staring at it helplessly as he listened to his mate throwing up on the other side. His alpha instincts were telling him to get in there and comfort his mate but he didn't know how with a locked door between them. 

Hesitantly, he raised a hand and knocked gently on the door, "Tyler, are you okay?" 

He mentally kicked himself. What a stupid thing to ask. The omega was very clearly not okay. 

He tried again, "I’m sorry, I just want to help you. Please let me in." 

He waited for a moment but all he heard was soft crying on the other side of the door. Carlos sank slowly to the floor, unwilling to leave his mate alone, even if he refused to let him in. So he leaned his against the door, heart aching, and listened to the omega cry. And, for the first time, he began to question if he was actually capable of helping his broken mate heal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole chapter written and then my computer didn't save it so I had to start all over. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Just a reminder, TK has a long way to go in his healing. Luckily, he has an adoring alpha who is trying his best to help him take some baby steps.

TK couldn’t seem to stop the tears that trickled down his cheeks as he leaned his forehead against the edge of the bathtub. At least he wasn’t puking anymore. He couldn’t believe how quickly things had gone downhill. When he had fallen asleep in Carlos’ arms the night before, he was the closest to happy he had ever been in his life. He had a good, kind alpha who cooked for him, bought him clothes, and wanted to help him find a job. And he was so careful with him when they had sex. Last night, TK had been overwhelmed by the gentle adoration in the alpha’s expression as he gazed down at him. More tears spilled over at the memory. That was over now. He had been so careful to always be up and dressed before Carlos woke each morning. How had he messed up so badly? Now Carlos had seen just how ugly he was. The alpha had actually touched one of the scars and if the horrified expression on his face was anything to go by, TK wouldn’t be his mate much longer. His empty stomach churned at the thought.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. Carlos couldn’t still be out there, right? TK had partially registered knocking and the alpha’s voice coming through the door earlier when he was puking, but he was panicking too much to make out any words. He didn’t know that how long he had been in the bathroom, but he knew it had been awhile. Had Carlos been on the other side of the door the whole time? And more importantly, how upset with TK was he?

“Tyler? Do you think you’re calmed down enough to let me in?” Carlos was soft as it carried through the door.

TK didn’t know what to make of the question and he couldn’t tell if the alpha was angry or not, so he stayed quiet. 

He heard a deep sigh before Carlos spoke again, “I’m sorry that I upset you. I swear, I didn’t mean to,” after a pause the alpha continued, “I don’t blame you for being upset though. I know I didn’t handle that well. At all.”

TK couldn’t help but move himself closer to the door so he could hear Carlos better.

“If you don’t want to talk about what I saw, we don’t have to. I know it’s probably not easy to talk about. But, baby,” Carlos’ voice grew more urgent, “I need you to know that you’re safe here. And I’m going to do everything in my power to make you believe that. Tyler, no one is ever going to hurt you like that again.” 

TK leaned his head against the doorframe, stunned by what he was hearing. 

“I know that might be overwhelming for you to hear. I’m sorry if I’m making this harder on you. I’m not trying to. I just-I’m-I, uh…” 

TK waited with bated breath for the alpha to finish his sentence. His omega instincts were urging him to open the door and let his mate hold him but he still couldn’t bring himself to move. 

“I’m so sorry that I keep failing you. I know that between your father hurting you on our first morning together and how poorly I handled what happened earlier, you probably have no reason to trust me. But _cariño _, I promise that I'm trying. I'm trying to be the alpha that you deserve. Please give me another chance. I can be a good alpha for you.”__

__TK sat frozen as he heard his words from their first day together being repeated back to him. Carlos was worried about being good enough … for him? His brain instantly rejected the thought. That was impossible. Alphas didn’t worry about being good enough. They just existed and expected omegas (and even sometimes betas) to build their lives around them. Right?_ _

__“I’ll leave you alone now. I’m gonna set some clothes here for you and I’ll be in the kitchen whenever you feel like coming out. Take your time, okay?”_ _

__He heard some soft noises come from the other room, footsteps retreating down the hallway, and then it was silent._ _

__TK shook his head in disbelief. Would Carlos ever stop surprising him? He went to move away from the door when a realization struck him. No, Carlos wouldn’t stop surprising him as long as TK kept expecting him to act like the alphas he had grown up around. And if that was true, then that meant that perhaps Carlos _wasn’t _like those alphas.___ _

_____But what if it was all an act? ____ _ _ _

______He almost let that train of thought crush him, but then Carlos’ expression from the night before entered his mind. The alpha had looked at him with so much tenderness. For a moment, TK had believed that the alpha truly felt something for him. It was hard not to think that when someone was treating him with so much care. From the moment he had met Carlos, he had gone out of his way to make TK feel comfortable. He thought of their first night together. The alpha had been so gentle then. And again, when he had treated the bruises on his face. And he had taken him shopping. And cooked for him. And not once had Carlos demanded anything of TK. Not even sex. In fact, after the initial mating, they hadn’t had sex again until TK had made it clear he wanted it._ _ _ _ _ _

______TK reeled back at that thought. Maybe Carlos wasn’t like typical alphas and TK could be happy with him. At the very least, it seemed like life with him wouldn’t be as awful and painful as he initially feared. TK knew that he still wasn’t anywhere near good enough for his mate, but maybe Carlos could help him be better. For the first time in years, TK let himself feel cautiously optimistic about his future._ _ _ _ _ _

______With that optimism also came another surge of instincts telling him to go to his mate. Quickly, he opened the door and grabbed the clothes Carlos had left for him. He threw on the sweatpants and hoodie before turning to brush his teeth. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he grimaced. He looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot and his sweat dampened hair was sticking to his ashy skin. Once his mouth was minty fresh, he splashed cold water on his face and patted it dry with a towel. Glancing in the mirror again, he saw that it only made a minimal difference. Shrugging at his reflection and hoping Carlos wouldn’t mind, he went to find the alpha._ _ _ _ _ _

______As he cautiously made his way down the hallway, he replayed what the alpha had said outside the bathroom door, trying not to lose his courage. He turned the corner and found Carlos standing at the stove in the kitchen, his back to TK. The omega watched the alpha for a moment, noticing tension in his movements. He seemed to be muttering to himself as he stirred whatever he was cooking on the stovetop. Suddenly, the alpha froze and then turned quickly to face the doorway. TK couldn’t help but tense at the sudden movements._ _ _ _ _ _

______Carlos’ voice was soft when he spoke, “Hey. I wasn’t sure if you would be hungry but I thought I would make us some breakfast. You said you liked sweet things when I asked you the other day so I thought you might like some French toast. Is that- I mean, does that sound good? I can make something else if not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______TK had never heard the alpha ramble on like this. With a start, he realized that it seemed like Carlos was… _nervous. _He felt himself soften even more towards the alpha and the tension eased from his body.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“French toast sounds good,” He said, giving the older man a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos’ answering smile was beautiful and he took a step towards TK before stopping himself. His smile went tense before returning to normal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good, that’s good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With that he turned back to the stove and used a spatula to flip one of the pieces of toast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Part of TK wished that Carlos had gotten closer to him like he obviously wanted to. His omega instincts whined at the distance between him and his mate. But his alpha wasn’t initiating contact with him and he wasn’t confident enough to be the first one to reach out. Shaking his head, he moved to set the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He took extra care to as he laid everything out on the table, wondering if Carlos was going to bring up what had happened or what he had said. He knew that Carlos had said that they didn’t have to talk about his scars, but that almost seemed too good to be true. Would the alpha really not make him talk about it? And if they did talk about it, what would he even say? He knew the scars were gruesome. He wasn’t sure how Carlos would ever want to touch him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A dish being set on the table broke him out of his thoughts and he was grateful. He looked up to see Carlos bringing the rest of the food to the table. He quickly sat down, expecting the alpha to do the same. But he was surprised when the alpha went back over to the kitchen counter. Maybe...he didn’t want to be that close to Tyler after all?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was startled out of his thoughts again when Carlos set a cup of coffee in front of him. TK looked at the cup and then up at Carlos. The alpha gave him a small smile as he moved to sit down in his seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I tried to make it the way you like it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK stared at the cup of coffee in front of him. If Carlos had made it the way he liked it, that meant the alpha had paid attention to how much cream and sugar he had used on previous mornings. He cared enough to notice how the omega took his coffee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked up at the alpha and blurted out, “You’re a good alpha.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos looked up from his plate, his eyes wide, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK could feel his face growing hot but he forced himself to keep speaking, “Outside the door earlier, you-you said you wanted me to give you another chance to be a good alpha. But you already are. A-a good alpha, I mean. You always take good care of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos eyes were shimmering with emotion by the time he finished speaking and a gorgeous, crooked smile lit up his face. He reached out his hand and waited until TK took it before speaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you, baby. But I think this morning showed that I can do better. And I promise I will.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos' smile fell from his face, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why do you want to do better?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos brought his other hand up so he was cradling TK’s hand between both of his and looked into TK’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because you’re such a good mate. You’re the best omega I know and it makes me want to be a better alpha.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK leaned back in shock, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I mean it, Tyler.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The alpha spoke with such sincerity that TK found himself halfway to believing him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out; his eyes just filled with tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos cleared his throat, “I know that we have more to talk about, but for now, would it be okay if I held you? Please? I just need to hold you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” TK half sobbed, grateful that his alpha was finally initiating more contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos hands moved to TK’s hips and he pulled the omega so he was straddling the older man. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other and TK nuzzled into Carlos’ neck where his scent was strongest. He breathed in deep, taking in his mate’s scent and letting it calm him as it washed over him. He felt Carlos’ chest move and realized he was doing the same thing. He relaxed into the alpha’s arms as his omega instincts were finally appeased. He lost all sense of time as he focused just on the feeling of his alpha holding him. He didn’t know how long he had been floating in the sensation when Carlos pressed a soft kiss to his mating mark through his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Should we eat our breakfast?” Carlos whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK nuzzled further into Carlos’ neck with a whine, not wanting to move. The alpha chuckled and tightened his hold on TK, kissing the side of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“C’mon, baby. Let’s get some food in you.” `_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos gently placed TK back in his chair and began taking their food and coffee to the microwave to warm it back up. TK knew he should get up and help him but his head still felt a little fuzzy so he stayed where he was. It wasn’t until Carlos brought everything back over to the table and shot him and amused look that TK realized that he was zoning out with a dopey smile on his face. He quickly flushed and ducked his head. Throughout their meal, they continued to give each other almost giddy looks. It seemed as though the alpha had also gotten a rush of endorphins from their cuddle session and TK was pleased by the realization. By the time they finished eating, TK felt aware enough help clear the table and load the dishwasher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you want to watch tv? Or would you rather go and do something?” Carlos asked while wiping the counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Like what?” TK asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t know. Is there anything you’d like to do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK glanced towards the window and noticed how nice of a day it was. While the omega hadn’t been allowed much freedom growing up, he had always found peace in being outside in the sunshine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Could we…Would it be okay if we took a walk…outside?” TK stared at Carlos’ chest, unable to meet the alpha’s gaze while he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course, baby. You’re probably sick of being cooped up in the house, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK shook his head, not wanting the alpha to think he was complaining, “No! I’m okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos gave him a soft smile, “It’s okay if you are. Come on, let’s go get some fresh air. And I can show you around the neighborhood too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK couldn’t help but smile back at Carlos, “Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK had a hard time believing that this was his life. He was taking a stroll through his new neighborhood, hand clasped firmly in his alpha’s, the sun warming his skin. Between the sun’s rays and the closeness with his mate, he was feeling calm and content for perhaps the first time in his life. Carlos had been pointing out neighbors’ houses and telling him about who lived there. And when they walked past the small dog park, he had let TK stop and watch the dogs that were running around. They both pointed out which dogs they thought were cute and TK grinned to himself when he realized they both seemed to like the same dogs. As they made their way back to the house, TK found himself thinking that, despite the rough start, this might be one of the best days he’d ever had. He glanced over at Carlos and felt his happiness fade as his stomach sank. The alpha was sliding his phone back into his pocket and he looked almost pensive. TK tried to think of what could have caused Carlos’ change in mood. Had TK made him wait too long while he looked at the dogs? Or was the whole walk a mistake? Had Carlos wanted to stay inside and watch TV? It was the option he had offered first. They had had a very affectionate morning. Maybe Carlos had wanted to continue that. Or maybe he had wanted more than that. TK’s stomach sank further. Had he been mistaken this morning and their cuddle session was a precursor to something more? Once TK’s started spiraling, he couldn’t stop it. His anxiety grew as he tried to figure out how badly he had messed up and how he could fix it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tyler?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A hand on his arm startled him out of his thoughts and he jerked away from the touch, causing him to stumble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Whoa, Ty, I was just trying to get your attention. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Carlos tried to calm him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry!” TK exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos looked baffled, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK just stared at him, unsure of what else to say. He looked away from Carlos and realized they were in front of his house again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What are you apologizing for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Was that a trick question? What would happen if he guessed wrong? TK swallowed hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos sighed, “C’mon, let’s go inside.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK trailed behind the alpha into the house, wondering what was in store for him. He followed Carlos’ lead and took off his shoes and went to sit on the couch with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you want, I could get my laptop and we could start looking for a job for you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK gave him a bewildered look, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos’ brows scrunched together, “Isn’t that something you wanted?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, yeah. But aren’t you upset?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Upset about finding you a job? I thought you knew I was happy to help you with that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK shook his head, frustrated, “No, with me! You started frowning on our walk and I don’t know what I did to make you upset. But if you tell me, I’ll fix it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos’ eyes were wide by the time he finished talking, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, I’m not upset with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re not?” TK asked skeptically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos laid his hand between them, palm up and TK remembered their moment at the table earlier that morning. He found himself putting his hand in the alpha’s almost before he realized what he was doing. Carlos squeezed it gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I got a text on our walk from your uncle. He was talking about my schedule and it just reminded me that I go back to work soon. And I was just thinking how hard it’s going to be to do that now that I have you here. I’ve liked spending the week with you,” Carlos ducked his head sheepishly and TK found himself thinking of how adorable the alpha was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh,” He said, unsure of how to respond to that. He felt bad that his first instinct was to assume the worst about his mate. Even after the bonding moment they'd had in the kitchen this morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, and then I was thinking that we haven’t really talked about what you’re going to do while I’m working. I don’t want you to feel stuck here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh,” he said again, “I guess I thought I would take care of the house and cook for you and stuff.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos squeezed his hand again, “I appreciate that, but I want you to feel like you have a purpose outside of the house and outside of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh,” He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t seem to say anything else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re in charge of this, Tyler. You just tell me what you want, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK nodded, unsure if he would ever actually do that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your uncle also reminded me that we’re supposed to come over for dinner tonight. He and your aunt really want to see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK looked at him in surprise, “They do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos gave him a look he didn’t understand, “Of course they do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face at the thought of his aunt and uncle wanting to see him. He had always loved spending time with them when he was a little boy and he had missed them more than he would ever admit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So, are you okay if I tell them we’re definitely coming over tonight?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK wondered how long it would take him to get used to being asked his opinion on things. He was still caught off guard every time Carlos did it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, that’s fine,” he said shyly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The alpha grinned at him, “Okay, great! Should we look for a job for you now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh, sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos jumped up and left the room, returning quickly with his laptop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay, we can do this a couple of ways. We can just see what jobs are posted or we can look for specific jobs using keywords. Is there anything in particular that you might be interested in doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK looked at him with large eyes, “Um...I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carlos gave him a gentle smile, “Well, was there anything you wanted to be when you were younger?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Instantly, TK was taken back to a younger version of himself, visiting his uncle at the firehouse in New York. He remembered being enamored with the trucks and sirens and uniforms. He loved listening to his uncle’s crew talking about the calls they went on. Between the crew and his uncle, he had always felt welcome at the firehouse and he remembered wishing he could stay there forever. Those people were doing something that mattered every day. They helped people. They had a purpose. As a child who was often told how meaningless his existence was, all he had wanted was to feel like he mattered. And he couldn’t think of anything that would matter more than helping other people. But he was an omega. And there was no way an omega would be allowed to work in a firehouse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He returned his focus to Carlos’ expectant gaze, pushing down his feelings of disappointment and despair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I never thought I’d be allowed to have a job so I didn’t really think about it,” he shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The alpha regarded him for a moment before nodding, “Okay, well you get to think about it now. So let’s see if we can find anything that catches your eye.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TK gave him a weak smile and they both turned back to the computer screen. As Carlos started to click through listings, TK tried to get the memories of his uncle’s old firehouse out of his head. Because no matter how long or how much he wanted it, he would never be a firefighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos knew he should’ve canceled dinner at Owen’s house. From the moment that had arrived, it had been awkward. Owen had pulled Tyler into a hug immediately and the omega had gone stiff in his arms and stayed that way even after the embrace ended. Both Owen and Zoe had tried to start conversations with Tyler over dinner but neither one could get more than a couple of words out of him. Tyler was visibly anxious, his eyes darting between all of them. His aunt and uncle both looked concerned at his behavior and shot questioning looks at Carlos. Owen had turned the conversation to what calls the crew had gone on that week and Carlos watched as Tyler visibly shrank in on himself as the alpha spoke. He wasn’t sure if it was the stories themselves or something more, but Tyler clearly didn’t like the current conversation. Zoe had obviously noticed it as well and cleared her throat.

“What do you guys have planned with the rest of your time off?” She asked.

Carlos shot her a grateful smile, “Well, we just have tomorrow left. And we don’t have any plans. I just want to spend as much time with Tyler as I can before I go back to the crazy schedule.”

Owen chuckled, “I still can’t get over hearing someone besides your parents call you Tyler.”

Carlos looked from Owen to Tyler questioningly. The omega avoided eye contact with him and his cheeks went slightly pink. 

“Do you not like being called Tyler?”

The younger man shrugged, “It’s fine.”

“Fine?” Owen interjected, “You should’ve seen the way he used to react as a kid when we would try to call him Tyler! Remember that, Zoe?”

“Oh, it was so adorable,” Zoe shot Tyler a gentle smile. 

The omega’s face was fully red and the corners of his mouth curved slightly upwards. 

“Man, the tirades you used to go on! I think that’s the only time I’ve been reprimanded by a child.”

“You did it on purpose! Tyler exclaimed, startling everyone, “You would called me Tyler to get a rise out of me!”

Owen laughed and held his hands up, “You got me. Your reaction was just too cute.”

The whole table was chuckling, including Tyler, Carlos was happy to note. He couldn’t believe that this is what was getting the omega to relax and open up.

“So, is TK what you prefer to be called? I thought that was just a nickname your uncle had for you.”

Tyler ducked his head shyly, “Uh, yeah, I prefer TK. But nobody has really called me that in years so Tyler is fine too.” 

Carlos tried not to think of why Ty- TK’s preference on his name had been overlooked. He didn’t miss the concerned look that Owen and Zoe exchanged at the omega’s words.

Carlos gently nudged TK’s knee with his own, “I like TK. It suits you.”

TK’s eyes met his and he was happy to see a smile on his mate’s face. 

Zoe stood up and started picking up dishes, “Well, if we get this table cleared, then Carlos can learn something else about TK. I made your favorite for dessert.”

TK gave her a confused look, “My favorite?"

Zoe paused for a second before rearranging her features into a bright smile, “Well, I guess I should say it was your favorite when you were a little boy.”

Owen stood to help Zoe clear the dishes, “You boys stay put. We’ll be right back.”

Carlos watched as TK literally fought his instincts to jump up and help. Being told to sit and wait while someone else cleaned up was very clearly making him anxious again. His hands were fidgeting in his lap and his eyes kept darting towards the kitchen. Carefully, Carlos reached out and placed a hand over the omega’s smaller ones. TK’s eyes shot to Carlos and the alpha gave him a smile and squeezed his hand lightly. TK took a deep breath and released it slowly before giving Carlos a rueful smile. 

“I think you’ve made their whole night by being here.” 

TK ducked his head, “I like being able to spend time with them again.”

They both looked over to the kitchen again where Zoe was laughing at something Owen had said.

“They split up when I was a kid, so I haven’t seen them together in years. It’s nice to see them happy together again,” TK said softly, still watching his aunt and uncle move around the kitchen. 

Carlos wondered what their divorce had been like for little TK. He knew it couldn’t have been easy on his mate. And from what he remembered, Zoe had moved to Austin about a year after the divorce. And while Owen had stayed in New York for several more years after that, he knew TK didn’t see him much in that time. It was looking more and more like TK had been isolated and neglected for many years. Carlos raised one of TK’s hands to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. He was grateful that his mate was his now and he could keep him safe. TK ears turned pink and, while he didn’t look at Carlos, a smile played at his lips. 

“Dessert time!” Owen called as he and Zoe made their way back to the table. The couple set plates in front of Carlos and TK before settling back into their seats with their own plates.

“Hopefully, you still like chocolate peanut butter pie,” Zoe said, picking up her fork.

Carlos took a bite of his pie and had to hold back a moan at how good it tasted. He looked over to TK to see what he thought of it and realized that TK hadn’t touched his pie. In fact, he hadn’t moved since Zoe had set it down in front of him. He was staring at the pie in front of him, obviously far away in his thoughts. Zoe noticed it as well and set down her fork, her brow furrowed in concern. She reached across the table towards the omega. 

“TK, honey, is everything okay?” Her voice was soft.

TK’s focus came back to them with a start. He looked up at his aunt, his eyes filled with tears.

“I forgot about this. Thank you for making it, Aunt Zoe.”

Zoe gave him a warm smile, her eyes glistening, “I’m just happy that I get to make it for you again.”

TK tucked into his pie and Carlos was sure he had never seen anyone look more euphoric than the omega in that moment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“So how has the week been?” Owen asked Carlos quietly as they made themselves comfortable in the living room with cups of coffee. Carlos glanced towards the doorway where sounds of running water and clinking dishes emanated from. After dessert, TK had quietly insisted that he be able to help Zoe clean up and the beta had smiled at him and shooed the two alphas out of the room, handing them cups of coffee as they went. Carlos could hear the murmur of Zoe’s voice but couldn’t tell if TK was responding. His mate was so soft spoken that it was sometimes difficult to hear him when he was in the same room as him, so he wasn’t surprised he couldn’t hear him from another room. 

He turned his attention back to Owen, “Overwhelming is the first word that comes to mind.”

Owen nodded, “Adjusting to being bonded can take some time.”

Carlos shook his head and sighed, “It’s not even that. He’s amazing and I love that he’s my mate.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just…I keep failing him.”

“Failing him? That’s a little intense after less than a week together.”

Carlos stared down at the mug in his hands, “It’s true. From our first morning together. Maybe even before that. He insisted that we, uh, consummate the bond. Seemed scared when I told him we didn’t have to. Looking back, I don’t think he actually wanted to…I think I was just the lesser of two evils.”

“What does that mean?” Owen asked, worriedly.

“He knew a mating mark would keep him safe,” Carlos took a deep breath, “I know you’ve had your concerns about his home life. His parents.”

When he didn’t continue Owen prodded him, “And?”

Carlos looked up at him, knowing his pain was plain on his face, “Owen, it’s worse than you thought. And I feel like everything I do unintentionally triggers him. He’s almost constantly anxious and half the time, he’s watching me like he’s waiting for me to lose it and beat the shit out of him.”

The older alpha’s face was ashen by the time Carlos finished speaking.

“So, you think it was…more than neglect or verbal abuse?”

Carlos almost felt guilty for how much his words were hurting his captain, “I know it was worse.”

Owen’s voice had a hard edge when he asked, “How?”

Carlos hesitated, knowing he couldn’t betray TK’s trust by telling Owen about the omega’s scars. 

“There’s been a few incidents. One of them being when his father came to our room the morning after the bonding ceremony. He came by while I was sleeping and by the time I woke up and got between them, he had already hurt TK.”

A low growl came from Owen and his eyes flashed with anger.

“Yeah, that’s about how I felt.”

It was quiet for a moment as Carlos let Owen process what he had told him. A ragged breath drew his attention back to the older alpha and he was startled to see a tear tracing its way down the captain’s cheek. His voice broke when he spoke.

“I knew it wasn’t good but I didn’t know…God, he must hate me.”

Carlos’ eyes widened at the statement, “Why would he hate you?”

“Because I abandoned him. I moved to Austin and left him with those monsters.”

“Owen, he was still underage when you moved down here. What were you gonna do? Kidnap him?” 

The other man shrugged halfheartedly.

“Besides, I don’t think he’s capable of hating anyone. He’s too good for that. After everything he’s been through and despite my mess ups, somehow, he’s still soft and sweet. It’s amazing.”

Owen reached out and placed a hand on Carlos’ arm, “Thank you. I know you feel out of your depth with all of this, but I’m so grateful that he has you to take care of him.”

“I’m just doing what I can to make sure he knows he’s safe now. And I’ll kill the next person that tries to lay a hand on him,” Carlos spoke with conviction.

Owen looked at him for a moment before nodding, “Well, then we’re on the same page.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Carlos laid in bed later that night, listening to the soft breathing of his sleeping mate. His mate who was fully clothed in sweatpants and a hoodie and was curled up on the far side of the mattress, as far as he could get from Carlos. Without speaking, the omega had made it clear that he was not going to give Carlos another opportunity to see or feel his scars. He couldn’t help but feel like TK was also telling him that he didn’t trust him. Which was sort of a punch in the gut. But he was trying not to let his mind go there. He knew the day had been overwhelming for TK. He had thought they had ended the night well at Owen and Zoe’s, but he knew a few hours of peace weren’t enough to ease a lifetime of pain. And, if he had to guess, the happy moments they’d had might be the most overwhelming for the omega. He thought about how TK had reacted to them looking for a job for him. Or more so, how he had reacted when Carlos had asked him what he had wanted to be when he was a kid. Something had very clearly come to TK’s mind, but he lied and told Carlos there was nothing he wanted to be. The alpha could only hope that eventually, TK would trust him enough to share whatever he had been thinking about.

He hoped that going back to work so soon wouldn’t hinder his relationship with his new mate. As much as he wished he could take more time off, he couldn’t really afford to miss too many days. Especially with all the new expenses that came with having a mate show up with nothing more than the clothes on his back. He was more than happy to provide for his mate. And he loved knowing that he was taking care of the most important person in his life. That thought reminded him of something else he had gotten for TK but hadn’t yet given him. He carefully got out of bed, making sure he hadn’t disturbed the younger man, before heading down the hall. He opened the closet by the front door and pulled out the shopping bag in there. Inside was a new phone, waiting to be set up. He had gotten it a few days before and knew he needed to get it up and running before he went back to work.

He spent the next little bit getting the phone ready, programming all the phone numbers TK would ever need into it. He even added several of the crew’s numbers, just in case. Once that was done, he opened an internet browser on his own phone to research another gift idea for his mate. By the time his eyes began to droop from exhaustion, he felt like he had a solid plan. He made his way back down the hallway and crawled back into bed, noting that TK had moved closer to the middle of the bed in his absence. The omega’s hand was stretched out as if he had been subconsciously searching for the alpha in his sleep. Carlos got comfortable and had just closed his eyes when he felt TK move. A moment later, he felt a warm body pressed against him as his mate cuddled into his side. A small thrill of happiness shot through him as he carefully snuggled deeper into his little omega’s warmth.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Carlos could feel TK’s gaze on him as he drove. He knew the omega was curious about where they were going but wouldn’t ask. He was sure that the unknown destination was making TK anxious, but he hoped that his own good mood would help put the younger man at ease. He noted that the TK wasn’t pinching the crease of his elbow like he normally did when he was anxious. Instead, the omega was spinning his new phone in his hands. Carlos hadn’t seen him actually use the phone for any of its intended purposes since he gave it to him earlier that morning, but he was glad it was at least keeping TK from hurting himself. He glanced over at TK again before returning his focus to the road. A few moments later, they pulled into a parking lot. Both men got out of the car and TK looked up at the sign on they building as Carlos came around to his side. The alpha reached his hand out and smiled when TK took it, pulling him towards the building.

“Carlos,” TK’s voice was hesitant, “Why are we at an animal shelter?”

“Well, you loved watching the dogs at the dog park yesterday, so I thought maybe we could look at some more dogs here.”

TK looked at him in disbelief, “Wait, really?”

Carlos grinned, “Yeah, baby. Let’s go look at some dogs.”

Once inside, they were led into a kennel room and left to look around. Carlos followed TK down the rows of dogs and wasn’t surprised when the omega stopped at every single kennel. TK murmured sweet greeting to each dog he came across and the dogs all wagged their tails at him. They were most of the way through the room when TK came to halt in front of a kennel, his brow furrowed in concern. Carlos peered into the kennel and saw a medium sized dog huddled in the far corner, her ears pinned back. She was mostly red and white with amber colored eyes and almost looked like a fox.

“Hey, sweetie. What’s the matter?” TK spoke softly to the dog, crouching down in front of her kennel. 

The dog whined quietly as if it was responding to TK.

“It’s okay, baby.”

Carlos knew that it was irrational that he was slightly jealous that his omega was using pet names on a dog when he had never used them with him. He shook the thought off and crouched down beside TK.

“Poor thing,” Carlos glanced up at the information sheet clipped to the door, “It says her name is Honey.”

“Honey, that suits you, pretty girl,” TK said gently, “You’re a sweet girl, aren’t you?”

The dog’s ears perked up slightly and her tail wagged twice before going still again.

A voice came from behind them, “She likes you.”

Both men turned their heads to see a woman with the shelter’s logo printed on her shirt. 

“That’s the most of seen her interact with anyone since she’s been here.”

“What’s her story?” Carlos asked.

“She was a stray that we picked up and no one came to claim her. From her behavior and the condition that we found her in, we’re pretty sure her previous owners were abusive. She’s a sweet dog, but wary around strangers so no one has taken a real interest in her so she’s been here longer than most of the other dogs. She’s sort of warmed up to a few of us here, but she’s still really skittish.” 

TK looked back to Honey, his eyes swimming with tears, “She was hurt when you found her?”

The woman nodded, “She was. But she’s healed up nicely.”

“Good,” TK whispered.

“Would you like to take her into the other room to get to know her better?”

TK’s eyes shot up to the woman, “We can do that?”

She smiled at him, “Of course.”

TK turned his gaze to Carlos, his green eyes pleading, “Is-is that okay?”

Carlos nodded, “Yeah, baby.”

The woman directed them towards a small room and then joined them a moment later, holding a leash with Honey at the end of it. The dog entered the room with her ears and tail tucked. Once the door was closed, the woman took the leash off and Honey instantly went to huddle in the corner. Moving slowly, TK sat on the floor a few feet away from the dog and kept up a soft stream of sweet words. For a few moments, Honey just watched TK from her spot in the corner, her eyes wide. Then she began to move, just a few inches at a time, towards the omega. Carlos watched with bated breath as the traumatized dog made her way forward until she was right in front of TK. The younger man made no move to touch her, just kept up quiet words of encouragement as the dog laid down in front of him and carefully rested her head in his lap. 

“That’s such a good girl. You’re so brave,” TK finally reached a hand out and gently stroked Honey’s head, “There you go, Honey. You’re such a sweet girl, aren’t you. Such a sweet, brave girl.”

“Wow,” the shelter worker whispered, “I’ve never seen her take to someone so quickly.”

Carlos watched his mate, pride filling him at her words, “She knows he’s safe.”

“If you two are interested, I could go get the adoption paperwork started for you.”

TK didn’t move but his eyes darted to Carlos at her words and the alpha smiled at him.

“What do you say, TK? You wanna bring her home?”

TK’s eyes widened, “Wh-what?”

“It’s up to you, baby. Do you want to add Honey to the family?”

TK stared up at him for a moment before slowly nodding. 

“Great!” The woman said, “I’ll take Honey with me and we’ll get everything ready for you guys to take her home.”

TK seemed like he was in a daze as he watched the woman lead Honey out of the room before following Carlos back out to the reception area. A different shelter worker gave Carlos paperwork and he began to fill it out. He was so focused on the forms that he was startled when TK spoke up next to him.

“Why are you doing this?”

Carlos looked up to see his mate almost vibrating with anxiety next to him, “What do you mean? Do you not want to adopt Honey?”

“No!” TK exclaimed, “I mean, yes, I do. But…” “But?” Carlos prompted. TK took a deep breath, “I just don’t understand. I haven’t done anything.”

Carlos’ brow furrowed in confusion, not sure what the omega meant, “Done anything?”

TK’s head dropped and his shoulders hunched forward. _He was making himself smaller _, Carlos realized.__

__“To deserve this.”_ _

__Carlos frowned, “You think you need to do something to deserve adopting a dog?”_ _

__“The dog…the phone,” TK shrugged, keeping his eyes on the floor. Carlos sighed and put down the pen he was holding so he could talk hold of TK’s hand._ _

__“Come here,” He led the omega over to some nearby chairs and sat them both down, “TK, I brought you here because I’m going back to work tomorrow and I don’t want you to be all alone in the house. I know we’re looking for a job for you but, until we find something, I want you to have some companionship when I’m gone on long shifts,” He squeezed TK’s hand gently, “Baby, you don’t have to earn gifts or affection from me. We’re adopting a dog because I thought it would make you happy. I got you a phone because you needed one. That’s it, okay?”_ _

__TK searched his face intently for a moment before nodding. Carlos waited to see if he would say anything but the younger man remained silent. Carlos sighed and pressed a kiss to the back of TK’s hand._ _

__“Come on, lets finish this paperwork so we can get Honey and take her home.”_ _

__He led TK back over to the desk and continued filling out the forms. As his pen scratched over the surface of the paper, he found himself hoping that Honey and TK could help each other heal from the invisible wounds they both still had.__


End file.
